


life's a gamble (and ain't that grand)

by kaara



Category: S.W.A.T. - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaara/pseuds/kaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>romance isn't dead. not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tattoo

"Bri, _don’t_ ,” Jim says, but there’s no real resistance in his voice as he allows himself to get dragged into the dimly-lit shop with minimal amount of stumbling. Impressive, given the amount of alcohol currently competing with blood inside both of their veins. He squints at the guy manning the counter, who looks fifteen and bored. “This is a horrible idea.”

Brian scoffs, lurching forward like a reenactment of Night of the Living Dead. Jim reaches out to curl a steadying arm around Brian’s waist and grimaces when Brian twists, flashing him a dirty smirk that Brian knows he can never quite resist. ”It’s a  _terrific_ idea. Matching tattoos, cowboy. People gonna see ‘em and  _know_ ‘bout us.”

"What, like putting ‘Property of Street’ on your ass?"

Brian’s grin slants wider and he presses himself against Jim, eyes glinting like chips of diamond. Challenging. “Only if you get my name inked on your dick,  _darlin’._ ”

"Gonna have a lot of space left then," he breathes, tightening his grip. He can already picture it. His name on Brian’s skin, vivid and an unspoken litany of minemine _mine_. How he would trace each letter with his tongue and teeth and nails, and makes Brian scream it over and over again. Heat unfurls in the pit of his stomach at the mental image, slow and languid and familiar. He grins, shark-like, fingers already digging bruises into Brian’s hip. “C’mon. Wanna see if they can do this whole shit in fucking cursive.”

Brian's answering kiss is sloppy and too fucking gleeful.


	2. family

When Jim came back from a long shift that ended with a full-blown argument with Fuller, the last thing he wanted was to get roped into whatever shenanigans Brian had planned. It was a well-planned ambush, befitting Brian’s brand of crazy genius and his complete disregard for conventional means, and Jim only realised his mistake when he walked into the living room.

His eyes swept from the row of candles on the mantlepiece, to the heap of blankets in front of the fireplace and finally landed on the lithe, muscled body all stretched out on said blankets. Brian wore nothing else but those dark-grey boxer briefs that seemed to have some sort of a magical quality to make his ass looked utterly _fantastic_ , as well as a cheshire grin plastered all over his face. 

He looked like something that had stepped right out of Jim’s wet dreams and _he fucking knew it_.

Jim took a wary step forward. His bag slipped from his shoulder and he distantly heard it thunk onto the floor. “…What did you do?”

Brian’s lips twisted into a pout, muscles rippling as he leaned back on his elbows. His eyes flashed quicksilver in the low light. “Am I not allowed to surprise my hardworking, heroic boyfriend? You’re out there all day, saving the world one scum at a time, so I thought you deserved a treat. You don’t like it?”

"You’re so full of shit," Jim said without much heat as he sank to his knees, hands propped up with Brian in between so that he was hovering over the smirking bastard. "Please tell me you didn’t stash a DB in our kitchen."

"It’s romantic that you think of homicide when you look at me," Brian purred, his own hands curling around Jim’s neck in one sinuous move. " _Sweetheart_.”

The sudden weight made Jim lower himself further, knees slip-sliding on the blankets and he cursed when he flopped on top of Brian. Laughter rang in between their tangled limbs and it was too much of a temptation to resist, especially for a guy who had been stuck at the precinct for ungodly hours with someone as vile as Fuller. He tilted Brian’s face and surged forward to seal his mouth over those laughing lips, tongue licking his way inside and made Brian spill those breathless, needy noises that sent sheer want blistering along the length of Jim’s spine.

He was nudged away after a couple of minutes and Brian mouthed at his neck, mumbled words that Jim didn’t catch. 

"What?"

"I said," Brian bit his bottom lip, always good at playing coy even when they both knew he was everything but. "I’ve got one more surprise waiting for you."

Jim narrowed his eyes. “You better not be proposing a threesome _again_  because I meant what I said last time.” 

Brian opened his mouth, probably about to make a snarky remark over Jim’s continuous refusal to share when a faint bark came from the general direction of the kitchen. They stared at each other for several seconds, Jim tight-lipped and Brian a little sheepish, before a string of barks chased the first solitary one.

Brian grinned with all teeth. “Surprise?”

"You bought a dog." 

"Not me.  _We_ did.”

Jim was pretty sure that he should be angry. A dog was an added responsibility. Vet bills. Walks. Food. Training. He could barely keep up with Brian as it was.

He should be angry, but he wasn’t. Odd. It was mostly fond exasperation that made him ask, “Name?”

"I thought I’d wait for you." There’s something soft and unguarded in those green, green eyes when he looked at Jim and it made him find Brian’s hand, twined their fingers together. "Since he’s ours."

He exhaled noisily. “Fine. I’m gonna go along with this, as long as you promise there won’t be anymore surprises until our tenth anniversary. At least.”

Brian rolled his hip up against Jim’s jeans-clad bulge, mischief in the curl of his lips. “Even the sexy ones?”

Biting back the groan that bubbled in his throat, he made a show of considering that for a moment. “Alright, I’m gonna greenlight the sexy ones. But only because you asked so nicely.”

Brian laughed and laughed and laughed.


	3. bloodlust

There was blood everywhere.

Brian’s shirt was more red than white when they stumbled into the back alley, the door closing behind them to cut off the noises from everyone else. A bar fight, of all fucking thing. An out-of-towner who was dumb enough to confront Brian after he was wiped out at pool, only to get violent once Brian started mouthing off. Jim had tried to break them up, but he wasn’t quick enough to stop the guy from laying a few solid punches on Brian’s face. They were kicked out soon after, but since Brian and him were both regulars, they were only told off for the night.

And Jim had been so looking forward to a quiet night to unwind. 

He scowled, wishing that he hadn’t stopped smoking because he could use a cigarette right about now. “Jesus  _fucking_ Christ, Bri. You could’ve just given the dumbass his money back.”

"Fair’s fair," Brian muttered, slumped against the opposite wall. His right eye had started to swell and it wasn’t a pretty sight. "Should’ve heard the shit he said to me, Jimbo. Kept askin’ how much for a night. Wanted to know if I’m any good at cocksucking." His grin turned savage. "He should’ve asked  _you_ , huh?”

Jim clenched his jaw, molars grinding and cut through the distance between them with war drums thumping inside his head. He had always been the more level-headed one between them but Brian, that beautiful arrogant fuck—

Brian had always known which buttons to push.

He palmed that slender neck once they were close enough, nails digging into paper-thin skin and corded muscles. There were bruises there that didn’t belong, that wasn’t from Jim and he wanted nothing more than to carve new ones to replace them.

But that could wait. 

Later.

Jim dropped to his knees and pressed his palms over Brian’s thighs, spreading them for better access. His nails left angry red lines over fair skin in his impatience and Brian laughed through blood-lined teeth, wet and gleeful, which only served to sharpen the edge of his temper. Jim ripped his jeans down, left it to dangle just over his knees and took a moment to marvel over the fact that Brian had gone commando.

The next second, he swallowed him down without a word.

Brian was hot and heavy on his tongue, fattening even further as Jim started to suck in earnest. There were fingers in his hair, tugging just this side of painful and Brian had started cursing in between the hatchet sound of that ugly, wheezing laugh. His teeth scraped along Brian’s cock where his tongue had lapped seconds before and when he bit down, Brian jerked forward with a hoarse cry. Stuffed himself so far down Jim’s throat that he nearly gagged. Jim curled his hands on the sharp cut of Brian’s hipbones and shoved him back, used his bulk to keep Brian pinned against the wall as he bit down again.

Brian’s keening wail when he came made Jim’s own cock twitch inside the confines of his pants.

He swallowed. Dragged the back of one hand across his mouth as he got off his knees, riding high on whatever brand of fucked up triumph there was for someone who’d just given his boyfriend a blowjob instead of first aid. Brian’s fingers curled around the collar of Jim’s shirt and he dragged him down, crushed their mouths in a harsh kiss that tasted like blood and come. Jim ground against him, tight and painful, so hard that he felt seconds away from imploding.

But Brian was pushing him away, eyes wild and ringed with filthy promises as he staggered towards the end of the alley. Nearly fell down when he forgot that he had his jeans locked around his knees and would’ve kissed the ground if it weren’t for Jim.

"My hero," Brian crooned in his arms, batting those gold-tipped eyelashes obnoxiously. "My big, strong cowboy~"

Jim heaved him up and slapped his ass hard. A reminder that he wasn’t in the mood to fuck around. Not now. “C’mon, Gamble. I’m not gonna carry you home.”

Brian tucked himself in and Jim eyed the soft cock nestled in short, curly pubic hair until it disappeared behind the zipper. He looked up and met Brian’s eyes, startled by the molten heat he found there and the answering call inside his own veins. Brian’s tongue darted out to swipe over the cut on his lower lip and he didn’t look away when he purred, “Lead the way, captain.”


End file.
